1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus including an image scanning unit and configured to generate print data according to a scanning result obtained by scanning a mark-sense sheet with the image scanning unit, and also relates to a method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers currently available on the market include those provided with memory card slots and capable of printing photo images stored in a memory card without being connected to a personal computer (PC). Also commercially available are printers having an external device connecting terminal for connection to a digital camera and capable of printing photo image data stored in memory of the digital camera. Such functions of the printers are referred to as “photo-direct printing (or direct printing)” function in that printing is performed without using a host device, such as a PC.
Examples of the above-described printers include a printer in which a print head of a printing unit can be replaced with an optical scanning head, and a so-called multifunction printer (MFP) which combines a scanner.
There is a known printer including an image scanning unit as described above and capable of printing a mark-sense navigation sheet such as that illustrated in FIG. 7. When a user fills in marks on the mark-sense navigation sheet, the printer scans the marked sheet and thus controls image printing according to settings specified by the filled-in marks on the sheet. This technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-34584.
On a mark-sense photo navigation sheet 701 of FIG. 7, photo images stored in a memory card are printed in a reduced size as thumbnail images 704. Mark boxes 702 and 703 for selecting the size and type of print sheets are also printed. Additionally, a mark field 705 for specifying the number of copies of the corresponding image to be printed is provided under each of the thumbnail images 704. By filling in marks in the mark boxes 702 and 703 and mark fields 705 using a pencil or the like as illustrated in FIG. 8, the user can select the size and type of print sheets, desired images, and can specify the number of copies of the images to be printed.
As mentioned above, a mark-sense navigation sheet is implemented by an MFP which combines a printing unit, scanning unit, operating unit, display unit, memory card slots, and the like. Such an MFP is capable of copying and printing images, storing photo-scanned images in a memory card, and photocopying photo image data in the memory card without being connected to a PC. Other examples of MFPs of this type include those provided with a connection interface to an external device (such as a PC) or a facsimile function (i.e., image communication function).
Some models of these MFPs do not provide a display unit for displaying images or provide only limited display capabilities. Since such MFPs cannot display sufficient information to the user as to what photo image data is stored in a storage device such as a memory card, the use of the above-described mark-sense navigation sheet is particularly effective when printing is to be performed without using a PC.
Since higher-capacity and less-expansive memory cards are becoming widespread and removable and portable hard disk drives (HDDs) with external connection capabilities are commercially available these days, it is suggested that an MFP is configured to include or allow large-capacity storage units to be connected thereto. Examples of the large-capacity storage units include compact disk/digital versatile disk read only memory (CD/DVD-ROM) drives and a magneto-optical disk (MO), as well as a HDD.
Such a large-capacity storage unit can store a very large number of pieces of image data as many as several hundreds to several tens of thousands. This enables users to easily store image data at low costs and create, as an alternative to a traditional paper-based album, a so-called electronic album in which photo images can be stored. If many pieces of photo image data are stored in a storage unit, there will be a growing need for capabilities that allow printing of photo images in a traditional album format.
A known mark-sense navigation sheet such as that described above is designed to allow images (primarily photo images) to be printed one by one. In an MFP or combined system to which a storage unit is connected as described above, the number of stored images is very large.
However, since the known mark-sense navigation sheet does not fully support layout printing and organization of a plurality of images, layout printing and organization of a plurality of images cannot be performed.
In particular, since an MFP or combined system capable of accommodating large-capacity storage units is used for a variety of purposes ranging from private to business purposes, it is expected that many and various types of images are to be organized or stored therein. Therefore, if there is a mark-sense navigation sheet that can control printing functions, such as allocation, organization, and layout of a plurality of pieces of image data, great value can be added to printing functions for printing in an album format.
Album printing involves grouping of images stored in a storage unit. For example, photo images are classified according to the user's preferences, such as photographing events (e.g., athletic meetings, picnics) and subjects (e.g., elder brother, younger brother).
Album printing also involves adjustment of the orientation of images. If the horizontal to vertical ratio of each image photographed by a camera is not 1:1, it is necessary to rotate images as desired since the user takes pictures either in portrait or landscape mode. It is preferable if, in addition to being rotated, images can be flipped either vertically or horizontally as desired by the user.
However, as described above, the known mark-sense navigation sheet (such as the photo navigation sheet 701 illustrated in FIG. 7 (or FIG. 8)) is designed to allow images to be printed one by one and does not support grouping and orientation adjustment of images.